


Why Move?

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kinda angst but not, sorry plasma shippers i did u all dirty, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Jay and Kai are cuddling, then Cole comes in and Kai moves.idk this sucks im sorry plasma shippers i did u all dirty lmaooo
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Why Move?

“I’ve been thinking about working out regularly again,” Jay said, idly stroking and curling strands of Kai’s fluffy, messy locks through his fingers. Some weird movie was on, something animated but neither of them knew or cared what it was. Moments alone like this were scarce so Jay had learned to take advantage of them.

“Why? You’re perfect the way you are gumball,” Kai said looking up at him from where he was lying, his head resting on Jay’s thighs, “Besides, I need your comfy pillow thighs and belly.” Jay rolled his eyes and laughed.

“It wouldn’t disappear overnight, Kai it’d take a while to convert all the fat back into muscle. Either way, I’d still have relatively large thighs.”

“Do whatever makes you happy, JJ, I’ll support you, but in my highly valuable opinion you are sexy as you are,” Kai said with a smirk, rolling over slightly and began kissing Jay’s stomach. Jay felt his face warm up as he laughed.

Suddenly, Cole walked in. Kai bolted up and looked away, causing Jay to jump at the suddenness of his movements. Jay’s brow creased a little, looking over at Kai like a kicked puppy.

“Oh shoot, sorry fellas, did interrupt something?” Cole said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, apparently not,” Jay said with an exasperated sigh, “What’s up?” Did he do something wrong? Does Kai secretly hate Cole or something? What the hell was that about?

“I’ll come back later, I’m picking up less than great vibes,” Cole said, backing up and walking out the room quickly.

“What was that?” Jay said to Kai, who still wouldn’t look at him.

“What was what?” Kai said, fixating his vision on one spot on the wall.

“Kai Smith, you know what I’m talking about. Why’d you sit up and move like that when Cole came in? Last time I checked, I don’t have some communicable diseases, I don’t even have a cold sore,” Jay said, crossing his arms and tapping his finger against his forearm in frustration. Literally seconds before, Kai had been fine then just suddenly he was on the other side of the sofa.

“I don’t know I just… get nervous about that kind of thing. Around other people, I mean,” Kai said, slowly trailing off as he spoke, trying to turn to look at his boyfriend but unable to muster up the courage to do so.  
“Nervous? With what, PDA?” Jay said, calmer than he had been before. He uncrossed his arms and moved closer to Kai, resting a hand on his thigh comfortingly.

“Yeah like kisses and hugging and stuff,” Kai murmured, looking at Jay’s hand before walking his eyes up to his face, “It’s ironic really. Biggest flirt and heartthrob of the ninja but give him a kiss in front of people? He might cry!” Kai laughed bitterly, letting out a sigh.

“It is very ironic, I won’t lie but that doesn’t stop the fact that it’s how you feel. I’m sorry I got mad, it just took me by surprise and hurt,” Jay said softly, resting his head on Kai’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry too. Sorry, I didn’t just talk to you about it, that was shitty on my part,” Kai said, resting his head on top of Jay’s, closing his eyes as well.

“Firefly, we’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks. It’s ok, it’s been talked out now. I’m more than happy to help you work on that if you want.”

“That’d be amazing gumball, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh if u made it through this ur a real one im ngl i hate this but it is what it is. its also nearly valentines day so i figured id post smth for a ship that doesn't get a lot of attention. probably not even gonna put this on my fic master list on tumblr even like jsihaf oh yeah im dershloop on tumblr, i post art, fics nd reblog stuff on there so if u wanna follow me do it. i also update on stuff like when new stuff will be out nd if im taking a break from writing/posting so to stay updated if u wanna know.


End file.
